fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Kurushimi
Ren Kurushimi (レン クルシミ レン クルシミ kurushimi ren): is a highly skilled mage from the Warrior Angel Guild who welds the Sufferer's Blade, a cursed sword that allows him to use Ailment Magic. For his young age Ren is well versed in swordplay, but the cures of his sword is slowly draining away his life energy. He is a member of the Team Ragnarok. Appearance Ren is a tall young man with bright green eyes and scruffy jet black hair. He usually wears a long-sleeved black coat with light green details and two rows of gold buttons on the front with shoulder epaulets which have a brown belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white belt with a gold buckle. He wears the black uniform pants and black boots which go over the pants. and his Sufferer's Blade tied onto his belt at all times. Personality Ren is a rather levelheaded individual who is driven to help others. This determination to help others stems primarily from his shortened life span as result of the Sufferer's Blade and the curse it forces upon its user. Ren is one who will stick up to those who harass both civilians and guild mates alike. Unfortunately it's because of that fact that Ren is often in fights with random strangers. When Ren isn't getting into fights he is often seen helping anyone who needs the extra set of hands, but he tends to get carried away with helping others and on occasion has spent whole days just helping the citizens of Deltra City rather than doing actual jobs from the guild. When Ren isn't helping citizens he can be found in the guild hall doing much of the same as he does when he is in the city. No mater the task Ren is up for it, helping around the bar, sorting the books in the library, and organizing the job request board are just some of the things he may do before actually taking a job from the request board. It doesn't seem to bother his guild mates,in fact they are glad there is someone who is always looking out for their best interest. Ren is one of the four members of''' Team Ragnarok lead by Zanto Shima. Ren is proud to be a member of this team with his closest friends by his side. Though he may not be the teams strongest member he isn't one to turn down a sparring match with the others. Ren sees it as an opportunity to both improve himself and his teammates. When it comes to doing jobs together as a team Ren will always carry his weight of the work if not more. When the going gets tough it makes Ren eager to topple the growing challenges with the help of his team. Despite Ren being highly driven he is well aware of his ever shortening life span. Ren would never admit it to anyone, not even his team, but he does fear his impending death. He feels he has come to far in his development into both a fine swordsman and wizard for his progress to be stopped in its tracks, and more importantly he doesn't want to leave the company of everyone in the guild. It's very common for Ren to get into deep thought about his mortality after highly dangerous jobs, but that doesn't effect the boy's drive. If anything it makes it stronger than before, because in his eyes as long as his heart keeps beating it means he still has time to help those around him. History Not much is known about Ren's past, however when he was a child, Ren was raised by his grandfather after he was left behind by his parents. Since then he has been personally trained by his grandfather in the art of magic and learned the secrets of the Sufferer's Blade that his grandfather possessed. Magic and Abilities [[Ailment Magic|'''Ailment Magic]]:''' Ren is to use his magic in ways that hinder an enemies abilities and senses to create openings for his team or himself for follow up attacks. Ren's magic can currently poison, paralyzes, blind, confuse, and even turn his enemies to stone. there are two major cons to this magic, first of which is the fact that '''Ailment Magic by itself is a non lethal force. Ren compensates for that with his skills in swordplay. Secondly the only way to use Ailment Magic '''is to wield the cursed sword, the Sufferer's Blade. The cons aside ailment magic shines best when fighting with a group. that can be highlighted by Ren's successes when he fights with his team. * '''Delirium: A magic blast shot from the palm of Ren's hand. This blast must hit the head to work. When it hits the head the enemy is dazed for a moment leaving them open for a follow up attack * Blinding Light: This spell requires two free hands so Ren must sheath his Sufferer's Blade to perform this spell. After placing his hands together he opens them creating a bright light which blinds unsuspecting enemies leaving them open for other attacks * Medusa Glare: Ren shoots two small but fast moving magic blasts from the tips of his middle and index fingers. when the shots hit there mark the enemy is turned to stone till they are hit again. Though enemies with large amounts of magical energy can free themselves. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ren possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. He employs swordsmanship as the main element of his fighting style, resolving to use his magic only when forced to since his Ailment Magic is a relatively non-deadly magic. * Advance Sword Techniques: As Ren's skills with a sword increased he self thought himself several techniques that have proven to help him close out many of his one on one fights. ** Executioner: Ren sheathes his sword to preform this technique. Ren focuses all of his magical energy to his legs to swiftly pass his enemy, slash them, and re-sheath his sword in the blink of an eye ** Destroyer: Ren holds his blade with both hands. Once he focuses his magical energy to his arms he does on vertical slash that creates such destructive force that it cleanly slices anything 10 meters in front of the slash. Enhance Speed: Immense Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Enhance Strength: Hand to Hand Combatant: Weapons Sufferer's Blade: This cursed sword is allows Ren the use of Ailment Magic, but the blade slowly drains away at Ren's life energy drastically reducing his life expectancy. Despite Ren's young age this Blade will most definitely bring his maximum lifespan to around his 30's as stated by guild master Tristan Scalibur, who has been using [[Restoration Magic|'Restoration Magic']] on Ren to try and counteract the swords deadly curse and expand his life span by even a little. * Cobra Strike: The Sufferer's Blade gets a purple aura to it. When an enemy is hit they are poisoned, the poison slowly weakens an enemy giving Ren an advantage in long drown out fights. * Scorpion Sting: The Sufferer's Blade gets a yellow aura to it. when an enemy is hit they are paralyzed for a few seconds. Much like his spell '''Medusa Glare '''foes with high levels of magical energy can power though this spells effect. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Swordsman Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character